South Africa (Into the Future)
South Africa is the 31st stage in Into the Future. The next stage is Argentina. The previous stage was Ghana. Battleground Peons are Shibalien, B.B.Bunny, and Pigge. Ursamajor acts as the boss with Sir Seal, and One Horn being spawned at moderate intervals throughout the fight. For chapter 2, Sir Seal is replaced by Cyberhorns as a major threats in addition to the One Horns and Ursamajor boss. In chapter 3 the Ursamajor is replaced by Calamary but the Cyberhorns and One Horns still spawn constantly and can stack up, easily blocking your units from damaging the squidly boss. There is no Boss Wave knockback effect when the main threats spawn. Strategy Chapters 1 & 2 Use three meatshields and Bahamut Cat to take out the Ursamajor, you can also use other 350+ ranged cats like Macho Leg or Paris if you have them. Long-range and anti-aliens are useful as always vs Ursamajor. Bring an anti-red to handle the in-flux of One Horns. They reward you with a LOT of cash so going all out with cats isn’t a bad idea. The Ursamajor spawns after about 60 seconds. Chapter 3 The major difference for this stage is that Calamary appears as the boss instead of Ursamajor. The Cyberhorn, One Horn and other peons still appear as a constantly spawning threat but the weaken effect from Calamary is going to slow be the real troublemaker here. Calamary doesn't have too much health if you have all of Ch 1 & 2 treasures(as low as 135,000 hp and 3,600 attack power when you first encounter the stage) but she has a 50% chance to weaken all attacks by 90% with decent attack speed and from 500 range. Your cats will be doing 10% of their normal damage unless you bring anti-weaken cats or can perma-freeze Calamary. The usual freeze-cheese for aliens doesn't really help much vs the squid because of the massive stack of One Horn and Cyberhorns that build up in front of her. However, the stack of rhinos also leads to massive income, ensuring that you can summon all your big units and max your Worker Cat if staggered properly. If you can freeze the rhinos then the match gets significantly easier as you'll lose less of your attacking force. You'll want to stack up good anti-red and anti-alien units like Apple Cat, Momotaro and Volta for freeze effects and strong vs units like Thor Cat and Rover Cat if you want to run extra meat shields. Rare and normal cats like Macho Legs, Dragon Cat, Paris Cat and Hacker Cat do a great job of helping from range as do the Long-range ubers you may have access to. Overall, as long as you can withstand the waves of rhinos you will eventually whittle down Calamary and end the fight. Zombie Outbreak Chapter 1 Peons come in the form of Shibalien and B.B.Bunny. Supports are One Horn and Zigge, the only zombie enemy in the Chapter 1 version. Ursamajor appears as a Boss just like the normal stage in Ch 1. Battleground The flow of the stage is very similar to Chapters 1 & 2 with plenty of peons at the start to farm Cat Worker levels. B.B.Bunny and Shibalien give you at least 3 levels while before you get bigger problems. The first Zigge spawns at about 20 seconds and the first One Horn comes around 50 seconds in so you should be prepping your Red killers for combat. Ursamajor and a 2nd Zigge spawn at about 55 seconds and the real fight begins!! Strategy This level shouldn't be much of a pain if you have decent Anti-Alien Treasures activated and a couple Red killers to get that free money from the One Horn. Zigge is not really a difficult zombie enemy and he doesn't burrow too far so this stage is more about how well you can deal with the big boys in typical Into the Future fashion. Chapter 2 B.B.Bunny and Shibalien appear as peons. Zigge and One Horn appear as support. Zuche and Ursamajor appear as the main threats. There is no Boss Wave. Battleground B.B.Bunny and Shibalien come out early to trick you into stalling. Zigge comes out after about 20 seconds and another at about 45 seconds. Zuche charges you at about 30 seconds in and another one will spawn about every 30 seconds for the rest of the stage. After a full minute passes, Ursamajor spawns with a One Horn as support. Strategy Zuche is the real issue in this stage. He spawns constantly and his early arrival always keeps you pushed to your base. This also means you have no real time to stall and can only get a level or two at most before you need something to remove its 34k area DPS from the map. When Ursamajor spawns with One Horn you need to prepare for the alien before the rhino because the rhino is so slow. Anti-Alien units and treasures are highly recommended so that the Ursamajor is less of a pain and you can focus on the Zuche. One Horn is free money when he reaches you so you can finally summon all your heavy hitters. The Zuche do not stop spawning until the base is dead. Once the Ursamajor dies it becomes a base race so send out everything!! Reference * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture1/s04.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture2/s04.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture3/s04.html Category:Into the Future Stages